Wreck of the Day
by Cathedral
Summary: This story follows the life and romance of Sirius Black and Alhena Davies. Set while both are still in Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Alhena Davies was not what you would call pretty, but more like "drop dead gorgeous." With long, thick blonde hair and eyes bluer than a sapphire, it doesn't take much to say that she was pursued by many. Her career in Hogwarts didn't go unnoticed by many. Her teachers reported that she was extremely intelligent, showing interest in expertise in the subjects of Potions and Charms. Her wand, 9 inches, Mahogany with Unicorn Hair, had proved to be useful in more than one situation, getting herself mixed up with those Marauders and whatnot. 

Boys swooned and girls envied. Alhena strutted around Hogwarts like she owned the place, and why wouldn't she? She was gorgeous, she had the top scores in her house, and as of age 15 and on, she had a best friend.

Sirius Black was a known troublemaker, always hanging around with that Potter boy. Alhena knew this, but once Sirius started cracking jokes that one fateful day, her resistance to him crumbled.

"Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagalls voice rang throughout the full classroom. It was their last class of the week, and the full moon was swiftly arriving. Sirius and James were planning their monthly adventures, not noticing how loud they were becoming in Transfiguration. All but one Ravenclaw they were sharing the class with turned around to the back of the room where James and Sirius sat, giving them sharp glares. "I think it is about time I separate you two!" Her mouth was nothing but a thin line as she pointed to an empty seat next to a blonde Ravenclaw that neither knew the name of. "Black, move to this seat, now"  
"Aww, come on Professor, we didn't mean anything by it." James Potter defended, giving her a puppy dog look. Sirius groaned as neither the look on McGonagalls face, or her hand, faltered. "Talk to you after class, Padfoot." James mumbled as Sirius gathered his things and sat down heavily, making as much noise as he could. Once the Professor resumed class, Sirius started to balance his chair on the hind legs, making the blonde look at him curiously. It was only then that Sirius actually noticed her. Being a "ladies man," Black was never tied down to one girl. Actually, now that he thought about it, that Mandy girl from Hufflepuff was going to meet him after class for a trip down behind the greenhouses. He grinned, thinking about his new adventure.

"You're very cocky." The blonde mumbled to Sirius, her head down, close to her parchment, quill scratching as she took notes on Professor McGonagall. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her, not quite sure he heard her right. As her thick hair made a sort of wall between them, he pulled it back to reveal her face. "Am I? Well, you're very pretty." Sirius whispered back to her, letting her hair fall back down over a shocked expression. "I was moved over here to be quite, I think you should listen to Professor McGonagall." Sirius added, rather loudly with a wolfish grin on his face. It was then that the pretty blonde look up at him, glancing back and forth between Black and McGonagall, sputtering.  
"Mr. Black and Ms. Davies, do I need to separate you too?" McGonagall asked, exasperated. Davies shook her head quickly, resuming her notes with bright red cheeks.  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Davies whispered indignantly, her quill scratching furiously. "You've gone and got me in trouble with the Professor! I've never so much as breathed loud in this class, and you go on and get me in trouble! You dirty little.." Davies trailed off under her breath, the bright red patches becoming even more pronounced. Sirius gave a chuckle that turned into a hearty laugh. The girl looked at him, outraged that he was making more noise, and saw his hand was up.  
"Yes, Black?" McGonagall asked sternly.  
"Professor, Ms. Davies confided in me that she wasn't feeling too great, I think I may need to accompany her to the Hospital Wing." Black had that wolfish grin back on his face, his chair once again balancing on hind legs. When he looked at Davies, her eyes were as big as Galleons, gaping at him.  
"Is this true, Ms. Davies?" The Professor now looked concerned over the welfare of a very good student, and when Alhena didn't so much as stutter, she sighed in resignation. "I expect one of your fellow classmates will give you each tonights homework, and I wish you well, Ms. Davies." With that, McGonagall returned to her lesson. Sirius, grinning, gathered up all of his things and stuffed them in his bag, and helped the pretty blonde with hers, and it seemed she was in shock. With their things away, Sirius gently helped her out of her seat, and then out of the classroom.  
"Sorry about that," Sirius' smile seemed to be permanent. "I just wanted some time alone with you. You're not really in shock, are you? I mean, I could take you to the Hospital Wing." He added concernedly, and the blonde shook her head slowly. "Okay, good. My name is Sirius Black, I'm a Gryffindor." Sirius stopped, and held out his hand.  
"Alhena Davies." She replied airily, apparently regaining her composure. "Ravenclaw." She added as a second thought. "You can call me Ally, everybody else does"  
"Alright, Ally."


	2. Meet the Parents

"Ally! You made it!" Sirius cried, overjoyed at the sudden sight of Alhena. Before he could say much more, though, he was effectively rendered speechless. Alhena wore a shin-length black dress that came in at the waist, tying in a long bow in the back. The bust of the dress wove in and out, creating a subtle but eye-catching look to her already blossoming curves. Her long hair was done in large, thick round ringlets, spiraling down her back and stopping at the waist. Her stiletto heels did everything to improve the look of her long legs, creating an effect that it was impossible to believe she was only 5'0" without heels. She had scant makeup on, a thin line around her eyes, the rest left up to natural beauty, which infact did wonders.

Sirius Black took Alhena Davies by the arm, staring at her, mesmerized. The two of them have been "officially" dating since last May, only two weeks after the first time they met. Now, Sirius was leading her reluculantly into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, to meet his parents at her insistance. While waiting outside for Alhena to arrive, he had been secretly dreading this moment, and was hoping she would have forgotten or backed out. But now that she was here, with a beautiful smile on her face, he couldn't resist her for a moment. Once they were inside, an odd house-elf crept up beside them, holding out his hands. Alhena jumped at the sight of him, and Sirius laughed. "He wants your cloak." At that, Ally nodded, handing it over reluculantly.

"Mistress and Master are in the sitting room, Young Master." The house-elf wheezed, and then walked away, presumably to hang up the cloak. Sirius nodded, and with one last look at Alhena, he led her into the sitting room.

"Mother, Father." Sirius announced stiffly as he opened the door with Ally on his arm. They both looked up, their eyes full of expectations. Sirius' parents stood up at the sight of them both, and waited to be introduced. "This is Alhena Davies." Ally smiled and nodded at the both of them, suddenly extremely self-concious. "My girlfriend." He added, mumbling. At this, the man and woman stood up a little straighter, their eyes a little thinner. "Alhena, this is my father, Orion Black, and my mother, Walburga Black." Ally stepped forward to shake hands, but when neither of them moved to accept her offer, she stepped back at Sirius' side, blushing considerably.

"Sirius," Walburga started harshly. "You should have told us you were going to have company." She narrowed her eyes even further, taking in Alhena's appearance, lingering on her stilleto heels with obvious disgust.

"I did, Mother." Sirius looked back at her with distate. "You must have forgotten." Without even showing any sign Walburga heard Sirius, she addressed Alhena.

"Davies. I've heard that name before. Are you of pure blood lineage? Where are you from?" She snapped, standing straight-backed. Orion was a squat man, but he too held an air of authority around him, and he nodded in approval of his wifes question, ignoring Sirius' angry outburst of "Mother!"

"Yes, it is." Alhena was slowly picking up how things worked around here, and her tone took on an edge. "My ancestors are Welsh, but I was born here." Not even bothering to look at Sirius' unpleasant parents any longer, she turned to him, smiling. "Perhaps a bite to eat, then we shall go?" Sirius nodded.

"And where are you going?" Orion huffed, his hands in his trouser pockets. "To meet Mrs. and Mr. Davies, if that's alright." Sirius inwardly groaned, he hadn't been prepared for this battle.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Walburga shuffled forward, and it was only then that Alhena saw that she stood with support of a cane, and her skin was starting to take on a yellowish hue. She looked very ill. "Perhaps you should have consulted with your parents before deciding to run off." She snapped at Sirius, and then turned to Ally. "How long have you known Sirius? What house are you in?" And before Ally could answer, Sirius jumped in.

"Since we started school. We shared a compartment together on The Express." He answered breathlessly, choosing to ignore the house question, but she pressed on. "Alhena is in Ravenclaw." Sirius said loudly, looking his mother straight in the face. Walburga shuffled forward a bit more, to where they were only a foot away from each other.

"I think it's time for your friend to leave now, you nasty liar." She wheezed, staring Sirius down. Alhena gasped, looking between them. "Kreacher shall get her cloak, and you shall both be on your way." She said with an air of finality.

"That nasty woman!" Alhena breathed, stepping out of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, not even bothering to watch it sink back between Eleven and Thirteen. A single tear dripped down her cheek from sheer anger. "I cannot believe how she talked to you! She called you a nasty liar! You didn't lie.. well, I mean, you did, but still!" Ally let out an 'Ugh!' from frustration, and rounded on Sirius as they stood in the street. "Why didn't you warn me about her?" She said more softly, more considerate to his feelings.

"I sort of did, if you think about it." Sirius gave a hearty chuckle, apparently back to being cheery. "Well, not how terrible she was. But I warned you that she might not like you." Sirius took Allys hand, and they walked down the street to where an unauthorized Portkey sat, awaiting them. "She doesn't like anybody that isn't pureblood or in Slytherin. And it has to be both." Sirius added when he seen her start to speak.

"Well," Ally said, an air of confidence around her. "My parents will definitely like you. I told them all about you, and they can't wait." She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. "Although," she started again, her grin faltering. "I don't think they really were too excited to know you were a Black. But that was when I first mentioned you." She added, smiling again. "Now they're excited to meet 'The Great Sirius Black!'" They both laughed, and Sirius squeezed her hand.

He honestly couldn't remember the last time he was happier.

Stepping into the Davies' home was like stepping into a cathedral. To call it "Mawr Manor" was an understatement, it was like a castle. The entrance hall was almost as high as Hogwarts' Great Hall, only about half the size. There were two marble staircases sweeping elegantly up into a second, third, and fourth floor. There had to have been at least ten doors on either side of them. It was obvious that a door straight ahead of them lead to the kitchens, for two small house-elfs immediately ran towards them at the sound of the doors closing. They took Alhena and Sirius's cloaks, disappearing again. Sirius muttered out a low "wow", but it went unnoticed by Alhena, who was stepping forward.

"Mam! Nhad! Sut mae?" Alhena called out, looking up expectantly. She turned back around to Sirius, grinning nervously. "Just be yourself. They'll love you." She whispered right before two figures came swooping down the marble staircases.

"Lahena!" A sickly pale woman reached the bottom of the staircases first, and Ally crossed the hall to grasp her mother in an embrace. "We didn't expect you home so soon!"

It was quite obvious where Ally got her beauty from. Her mother might have been extremely pale, but Sirius secretly thought that added to her charm. She had long, thick blonde hair just like Allies, although it was a few shades darker. Daughter and Mother looked extremely alike.

"Mam, this is Sirius Black." Alhena gestured to Sirius, and he crossed the hall to stand next to Ally, smiling down on the woman. Now that he was closer, he was shocked to see that she was even shorter than Alhena! "Sirius, this is my Mam, Eirwyn." Sirius tilted his head in a bow, and when Eirwyn lifted her hand to be shaked, he kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Davies." Eirwyn smiled, and with a wink, she replied, "The pleasure is all mine." She swooped away, and it was then that he noticed she was wearing long, thin robes of the purest white. She looked like an Angel.

Next came Alhena's father. He was a bit slower to get downstairs, and Sirius could hear a wheeze even from where he stood. He was a tall, thin man with a head full of black hair. "Ro'n i'n darllen." He wheezed with an air of apology, then looked at Alhena, grinning broadly. "Sut mae, cariad!" He kissed Alhena on the cheek, and looked at Sirius then. "Helo. Maddock dw i." He smiled.

"Err.. Nhad.." Alhena looked at Sirius sheepishly. "This is my father, Maddock Davies. He doesn't speak all too much English." Sirius nodded understandingly. "Father, this is Sirius Black." Maddock nodded feverishly, extending a hand. Sirius shook it, grinning.

"Mam, why don't you take Sirius into the sitting room? I'll be with you in a moment." Alhena motioned to a door on their right, and Eirwyn nodded. "One second." She whispered to Sirius, as he looked a bit worried, but let himself get swept away with her mother.

"Nhad, Wyt ti eisiau dod am ddiod?" Sirius could hear her speaking softly to Maddock even through the doors, but he couldn't understand what.

"Nag ydw. Dw i wedi blino a does dim amser gen i." Even though he couldn't understand, he could still hear the sharp bite in Maddock's voice, and footsteps away from the sitting room.

"Nos da, nhad." Alhena said softly before entering the room. She smiled at him weakly before sitting down next to him on a plush white sofa. "Papa said he was tired, that he would not be joining us for drinks." She explained to Sirius, and he nodded. They were facing another white sofa which Eirwyn occupied, speaking rapidly to a house-elf in Welsh. "What would you like to eat and drink, Sirius?" Ally turned to him, her soft blue eyes boring into him.

"Drink? Umm, a water will do." Sirius said sheepishly, and Ally's grin widened. "And I'll have nothing to eat, that's alright."

"Sirius, have something else to drink. Vodka? Lager? Firewhiskey? Butterbeer, at least?" Ally herself turned to the house-elf, who stopped to listen. "Dau fodca efo leim." The house-elf nodded, apparently expecting more. She turned to Sirius once again. "Vodka and lime? Is that alright?"

"That would be fine."

Two hours later, Sirius was still sipping on his drink, lounging on the sofa while Ally had already finished two. Eirwyn was chatting away to both of them, but Sirius was only half listening. It was like he was enchanted by Ally, he couldn't stop looking at her. She was like a veela.. in fact, he would have to ask her if she had any veela ancestors. Suddenly, the word "Hogwarts" came into play, and that's when Sirius started listening to Eiry.

"Mam, Sirius got all twelve O.W.L.s." Ally boasted, looking over at him and grinning. "He's really smart, mam." Sirius laughed, grinning in spite of himself.

"I just got lucky. Ally got twelve too, I guess that's a match right there." Ally smiled down at him, and squeezed his hand.

"A great match." Eirwyn added under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the exchange.

----------------

Welsh Terms:

Mam: Mother - Nhad: Father - Sut Mae: How are you?

Ro'n i'n darllen: I was reading - Helo: Hello. - Maddock dw i: I am Maddock

Nhad, Wyt ti eisiau dod am ddiod?: Father, will you join us for drinks?

Nag ydw: No. - Dw i wedi blino a does dim amswe gen i: It is late and I am tired.

Nos da: Good night.

Dau fodca efo leim: Two vodkas with lime.


End file.
